


После смерти богов

by daphne_the_storyteller, fandom Dark Games 2020 (Dark_Games)



Series: Драбблы и мини от DG 2020 (от G до PG-13) [26]
Category: Hellblade: Senua's Sacrifice (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphne_the_storyteller/pseuds/daphne_the_storyteller, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Dark%20Games%202020
Summary: Всё, что произошло с Сенуа, не так-то просто уложить в голове.
Series: Драбблы и мини от DG 2020 (от G до PG-13) [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836913
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	После смерти богов

_И тут мы поняли, что идёт их последняя карта, что они хитры, слепы и жестоки, как матёрые звери в облаве, и — дай мы волю страху или состраданию — они нас уничтожат.  
И тогда мы выхватили по увесистому револьверу (откуда-то во сне взялись револьверы) и с наслаждением пристрелили Богов.  
Хорхе Луис Борхес. Рагнарёк_

Боги были мертвы, а Сенуа жила.  
Мертвы? Что же, разделять реальность, фантазию, кошмары и божественный промысел ей было не впервой. Получалось, конечно, не очень хорошо — но кто бы справился лучше? Да и была ли нужда — в конце концов, Сенуа жила, а боги были мертвы.  
Она осмелилась задать себе единственный вопрос, в последний раз оборачиваясь в тщетной попытке всё же нашарить взглядом богов, мёртвых или нет. “Где она?”. Хор испуганных голосов оглушил Сенуа, но та, старшая, сказала: “ _Её нет среди нас_ ”.  
Казалось, мир стал ярче. Когда Сенуа, прихрамывая, добралась до опушки леса, из-за облаков выглянуло солнце, пусть свет его был белёсым и неуверенным. Здесь же она нашла и ручей и плеснула холодной воды себе на лицо, смывая кровь и остатки краски. Раны на лице на ощупь ей не понравились. Однако на своё искажённое отражение в неглубокой воде Сенуа посмотрела с интересом. Её лицо выглядело по-другому — и это было хорошо и правильно.  
 _Берегись, Сенуа!  
Нет, нет, ей нечего бояться, нечего бояться, нечего бояться._  
Мир начал погружаться во тьму, но Сенуа закрыла глаза и окунула кончики пальцев в воду, сосредоточившись только на течении. Её пальцы совсем заледенели, но, когда она решилась посмотреть, белёсое солнце всё так же виднелось сквозь серые облака.  
 _Сенуа.  
Ты устала, Сенуа.  
Отдохни, ты подошла к последней черте, когда сразила богов.  
Ты уничтожила богов.  
Ты уничтожила надежду.  
Сенуа.  
Мы должны были найти не это._  
Но кто бы справился лучше? Сенуа быстро напилась из ручья, и вода показалась ей восхитительно вкусной, а жизнь — восхитительно простой. И та, и другая слегка горчили. “Диллион потерян для нас навсегда, и это правда”.  
Сенуа знала, что вскоре она опять начнёт сомневаться — может быть, всё же можно было заставить Хель вернуть его? Она уже несколько раз по привычке пыталась нашарить череп своего возлюбленного, который на протяжение всего путешествия был закреплён на её бедре. Но Диллиона больше не было с ней, и последний оплот его духа она отдала вместе с пустыми надеждами.  
 _Ты сильна, Сенуа._  
Она изучала своё отражение, а вода искажала его всё больше. Наконец из ручья на неё взглянула огромная, страшная, абсолютно нагая богиня.  
Сенуа боялась, оглянувшись, увидеть Хель за своим плечом, а она пряталась не там.  
 _Это ты.  
Это ты, Сенуа.  
Ты сильна, Сенуа._  
Хель смотрела на неё и улыбалась своим широким великаньим ртом, и Сенуа видела в её безобразном лице черты своего.  
Бояться было нечего. Сенуа не стала размышлять, что всё это значит — она знала, что видит мир по-особенному, иногда больше, чем остальные, иногда меньше. Она отправлялась в путь, вооружённая знанием, что Хель — это и она тоже, и это было не хорошо и не плохо, не страшно и не успокаивающе.  
Сенуа поднялась с сырой земли и вошла в лес — туда, где пролегала тоненькая тропа, едва заметная глазу. Куда-то она должна была её привести, а что будет потом — она подумает потом. 


End file.
